Ano...
by Rotachi the Ichthyomaniac
Summary: Ano...The adventuras of a girl and her harem! (Shameless self inserting...Just...just hit me..) (Oh yeah, and I forgot about the disclaimers on the fic, so I don't own anyone in it but me, kay? ^^;;)
1. Episode One

Ro: Heya! I so bored!  
  
Tomo: I can fix that... *evil smirk*  
  
Ro: ...but...  
  
Tomo: But what? Don't you like me anymore?  
  
Ro: ...I do...but...ano...  
  
Tomo: ...?  
  
Ro: *whisper whisper*  
  
Tomo: Oooh... *laughs*  
  
Ro: ...okay?  
  
Tomo: ... *sulks*  
  
Ro: *sweatdrop* ...alright, alright!  
  
Tomo: ...?  
  
Ro: ... ^^;;  
  
Tomo: Oh, goodie! Can I? Can I? *jumps around like he has to potty really badly*  
  
Ro: ...ano...go ahead...  
  
Tomo: Wheeee! *drags Rowie into a dark corner* Kakakakakaa!  
  
Ro: ... ^^;;  
  
~Hours pass~  
  
Tomo: *crawls out of the corner* No more!  
  
Ro: Kakakaka!  
  
Voice: CUT!  
  
*Ro and Tomo look up*  
  
Ro: ...nani?  
  
Voice: Ro! Tomo! You're doing it wrong!  
  
Ro: I didn't know that was possible...  
  
Tomo: Nonsense!  
  
Voice: *sweatdrop* Ano...well, it's not that you're doing IT wrong...it's just that Ro was supposed to crawl out of the corner...  
  
Ro & Tomo: Ohhhh...  
  
Voice: ...ano...action?  
  
--Take Two--  
  
Ro: *crawls outta the corner* I can't take anymore!  
  
Tomo: ^^ Kakakakakaa!  
  
Ro: o.o;; Help me...  
  
Tomo: drags Ro back in* Teehee! ^^  
  
~Minutes Later~  
  
*Poor little Sumaru (Vivi) happens to pass by the corner*  
  
Corner: (In Ro's voice) Whaaaa! Help! Ano! ...OooOoh....  
  
Sumaru: Ro?  
  
Corner: (In Tomo's voice) Kakakakakaa! You know you like it Rotachi-sama!  
  
Sumaru: ! Ro-sama! *runs to get help*  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
*Hayami Ryoichi is happily on his date with the Turkish twins, when suddenly...*  
  
Sumaru: *tugs on Hayami's pants leg* Ryoichi! Help! Ro-sama is in trouble! A random...ano...got ahold of her!  
  
Hayami: ...but...my date...  
  
Sumaru: Â¬Â¬;; NOW!  
  
Hayami: ...Okay.  
  
~Wherever the corner is~  
  
*Tomo sits smoking, wearing kawaii lil teddy bear boxers. Ro is still recovering in the corner*  
  
Ro: *head poked out of the corner* @.@ I...so...tired...  
  
Tomo: *smug look*  
  
Mysterious yet familiar voice: Hello Ro, my pet...  
  
Ro: A-Akio?!  
  
Akio: *appears in his Akio car* ^^ *sadistic look*  
  
Ro: *jumps up, barely clothed, (none the less...) and hides behind Tomo*  
  
Tomo: ...?  
  
Ro: Save me!  
  
Tomo: *takes one look at Akio and dashes out of the room*  
  
*The distant echo of "Kakakakaaa!" can be heard *  
  
Ro: Noble to the end, my ass! Tomo, you traitor!  
  
Akio: ... ^^;; Anyway... *drags a sobbing Ro into the corner*  
  
Ro: ... Y.Y Help me...!!  
  
~long enough to mentally scar Ro...~  
  
*Hayami and Sumaru run in. Hayami is in his Shinesman suit*  
  
Hayami: Ro-chan?!  
  
Sumaru: Ro-sama?!!  
  
Ro: Hellllllp!!!  
  
Hayami: *daringly jumps in the corner*  
  
*fist against skull are heard*  
  
Hayami: *comes outta the corner carrying a disheveled and torn Ro*  
  
Ro: Akio... *shiver*  
  
Hayami & Sumaru: *sweatdrop*  
  
Sumaru: Ro-san...are you alright?  
  
Ro: Akio...cold hands...in wrong places...  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Sumaru: *is disturbed* ano...  
  
Ro: *kinda snaps outta it* Hayami... arigato!  
  
Hayami: *smirk* It's my turn now... *drags poor Rowie into the corner*  
  
Ro: AAAIIIIIIEEEEE!  
  
Sumaru: ... *leaves*  
  
~  
  
Announcer: *strangely sounding like Ro's brother, and/or Seiji...* What will happen to poor Sumaru? Will poor Ro ever be saved from the corner? Does cheese really taste orange?! ...Stay tuned next week to find out!  
  
~Ja ne...~ 


	2. Episode Two

~Days later, all horrors are over…or are they?~  
  
*tip toeing into Tomo's room is none other than Ro..*  
  
Ro: *rummages around in Tomo's drawers* Where is it..?? *rummages somemore, then finds something, obviously what she is looking for* Ah ha! *pulls out a clam from the drawer* ^.~ Lucky! *wanders off happily*  
  
Tomo: *sees Ro jumping around in glee*….Why are you so happy?  
  
Ro: *waves the clam in Tomo's face* ^^ Ha ha.  
  
Tomo: ….So..?  
  
Ro: Aren't you the least bit angry?  
  
Tomo: ¬_¬ -? Should I be?  
  
Ro: I have your clam thingy!!  
  
Tomo: No…  
  
Ro: *sniffs the clam* Ahhh! Seeeeaaaaaaaaafffffffoooooooooood~! *throws it across the room*  
  
Tomo: *cackles*  
  
Ro:….waitaminute! *runs over and gets the clam and takes the pearl out* LUCKY! ^^  
  
Tomo:….  
  
Ro: *tosses the clam behind her. It hits Tomo in the face*  
  
Tomo: *runs off crying*  
  
Ro: *shrugs and hold the pearl up* Yay! Money! Now the Gojyo plush will be mine!! Muwahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
*Tamahome, in a blue blur, runs past Ro*  
  
Ro: Ano…? *loox around*…Heeeey….My pearl!! .!  
  
*cackling, Tomo walks back in, make-up free*  
  
Ro: *starrie eyed* T-Tomo-sama….  
  
Tomo: *smiles as shoujo bubbles appear*  
  
Ro: *sickeningly cute anime blush*  
  
Tomo: *whips out his compact and begins to reapply his make-up*  
  
Ro: *drags him off to a corner before he can get started*  
  
Tomo: *from corner* Ro-chan! I never knew you cared! ^^  
  
Ro: =) There are a lot of things you don't know about me..*sadomasochistic grin*  
  
Tomo: …^^;; -?  
  
Announcer: *strangely sounding like Nuriko* Will Tomo get a taste of his own medicine? And what is said medicine called? Is it available at CVS?! Stay tuned next week and maybe you'll find out! ^^; 


	3. Episode Three

~In Ro's pocket dimension, aka, the Cocytus~  
  
Nuriko: More sugar, Tomo-san? Nakago-san?  
  
*Tomo and Nakago struggle with their bonds*  
  
Nakago: You will die!!  
  
Ro: Whatever happened to cool, calm, and collected? *giggles*  
  
Tomo: Not even Nakago can pull it off in an embarrassing situation like this..  
  
Ro & Nuriko: *giggle*  
  
Tomo: I DEMAND you let me go…NOW!  
  
Nuriko: Hush homo!  
  
Ro: *snickers*  
  
Nuriko: Tomo the Homo! *LOL*  
  
Tomo: What's this? Kakakakakaka! "the homo?" and these are the crossdressers words….  
  
Nuriko: *ACCIDENTLY whacks Tomo in the face with his braid when he turns to face Ro* Sooo, Ro-san, how is your tea?  
  
Ro: *giggles as Tomo curses Nuriko* Splendid! ^^  
  
Nuriko: Naka-chan, why are you being so quiet?  
  
Ro: He's trying to stay in character…*giggle* Hey, you know, Toshishita-san will kill me for stealing Nakago…  
  
Nuriko: Not stealing, borrowing ^^  
  
Ro: Okey…  
  
*the author has nothing else to go on this subject so Hotohori wanders in from…wherever the hell you wander in from*  
  
Ro & Nuriko: HOTOHORI-SAMA!!! ^^  
  
Hotohori:…^^;  
  
*Ro and Nuriko glare at eachother*  
  
Nuriko: Ro, I love you dearly…  
  
Ro: I know that! Everyone loves me! ^^  
  
Nuriko:…-.-;; Anyway, I love you dearly, but …. HOTOHORI-SAMA IS MINE!!! *latches onto Horohori's arm*  
  
Ro: HOTOHORI IS NOT!!!! *latches onto his other arm and the two begin a tug- of-war with Hotohori*  
  
Ro: Mine!  
  
Nuriko: Mine!  
  
Ro: MINE!!!  
  
Nuriko: MINE DAMMIT!!!!!!  
  
Ro: *gets an idea and drags Nuriko into the corner* =)  
  
Nuriko: *blink* Ro-chan! OooOoh…^^  
  
Hotohori: *blink blink* I don't feel loved…*sniffle*  
  
Announcer: *strangely sounding like Tamahome* Whatever happened to Tomo and Nakago? Is Hotohori not loved anymore? …Am I getting paid to do this?!?? Tune in next week and you still won't find the answers!! 


	4. Episode Four: Part 1

~Later~  
  
*Tomo wanders into Rowie's room*  
  
Tomo: Ro? *loox around* ..Ro-chan?  
  
Nuriko: *walks in* Where's Ro? …*eyes Tomo suspiciously* you haven't done anything to her, have you?  
  
Tomo: -_-;; I should be asking you the same question.  
  
Nuriko & Tomo: ~_~ Grrrr…  
  
Nuriko: If you did anything to her…  
  
Tomo: Well, I didn't.  
  
Tamahome: *pokes his head in* Hey, where's Ro?  
  
Tomo & Nuriko: ……..  
  
Tamahome: Uh…well, if you see her, tell her she still owes me for that announcer job I did…  
  
Tomo & Nuriko: ^^;; Sure  
  
*He leaves*  
  
Nuriko: Hmph…I'm going to go look for Ro-chan *looks somewhat annoyed* You can come if you want…  
  
Tomo: Oh?  
  
Nuriko: I would really disturb me to know you found her…  
  
Tomo: *twitch* Same here..  
  
*they exit*  
  
*from somewhere in the bowels of Ro's room, a clothes covered person sits up*  
  
Ro: *removes the clothes from her head and crust from her eyes* Nuriko..? Tomo? *sees neither* I thought I heard their voices…? *shrugs and goes back to sleep*  
  
~In Ro's Bathroom~  
  
Nuriko: *stairs at the glowing green square in the shower* …you go first..  
  
Tomo: -_-;; Nuriko, get in the glowing green square…  
  
*Nuriko grumbles a bit then gets in, Tomo follows*  
  
Announcer: *strangely sounding like Ionia (Author: Onee-sama!! ^^)* Where will the unlikely pair end up? Will they find the infamous Ro-chan? …Can I got get the free food now? ^^;; Stay tuned next week…although the answers prolly won't be there.. 


	5. Episode Four: Part 2

~Spooner Continent~  
  
*Nuriko and Tomo look around*  
  
Nuriko: …why would Ro be here?  
  
Tomo: Carrot?  
  
*they look at eachother*  
  
Both: Nah…  
  
*they walk around for a while until they see a camp*  
  
Tomo: I don't think she's been here, there's leftover food..^^;;  
  
Nuriko: AHHHHH!!!  
  
*Tomo turns around to see Nuriko being dragged behind a tree*  
  
Tomo:…  
  
Nuriko: *clawing at the grass to get away*  
  
Tomo: ^^;;  
  
Nuriko: Don't just stand there!! HELP ME!!  
  
Tomo: …alright. *jumps behind the tree and beats the thing off Nuriko*  
  
Nuriko: *stands up and dusts off* …..arigato. -.-  
  
Tomo: *smug look*  
  
*the thing Tomo just beat off Nuriko pops outta the bushes*  
  
Nuriko & Tomo: Carrot!!  
  
Carrot: Hey pretty lady! *glomps Nuriko* My head hurts…will you kiss me and make it better? ^_____^  
  
Tomo: With a head like that, no wonder it hurts…  
  
Nuriko: *beats Carrot off* Get it away!! *girly scream*  
  
Tomo: Ah, the scream of a frightened crossdresser…^^;;;;  
  
Nuriko: GET OFF! I'm a MAN!! .  
  
Carrot: That's okay it doesn't affect my—waitaminute, you're a guy?  
  
Nuriko: *nods in annoyance*  
  
Carrot: *runs off* Gomen!  
  
Nuriko & Tomo: …..  
  
Tomo: I think we should leave…  
  
Nuriko: *nods and pulls out a kasa*  
  
Tomo: ..?  
  
Nuriko: I 'borrowed' it from Chichiri before we left…^^;;  
  
Tomo: *childlike* Ohhhhh…  
  
*they step in*  
  
Announcer: *strangly sounds like Sha Gojyo* Are they ever gonna find Ro? Where did Carrot run off to? …can I go have that booze now? Just remember, you promised Ro ^_~ 


End file.
